1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method of automatically reserve-recording and reserve-playing back a broadcasted program, and, more particularly, to recording broadcasted programs such as news, education and language programs from a television or a radio broadcast at a particular time and automatically playing back the recorded programs at the time specified by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been known various VCR (Video Cassette Recorders) and audio systems having a reserve-recording function for reserve-recording, i.e., telerecording and transcribing a broadcasted program at a particular time. However, the conventional VCRs and audio systems didn't have any functions for automatically playing back the recorded program at the time required by a user to allow him to watch and listen to the recorded program.
FIG. 1 is a flow-chart illustrating a conventional method of reserve-recording a broadcasted program. As shown in the drawing, in order to reserve-record a broadcasted program on a particular channel and at the particular time required by a user, first it is checked whether a clock signal for setting the current time has been set. If the clock signal has been set, inputted data is decoded so that contents of the broadcasted program to be reserve-recorded, or the channel and time to be reserve-recorded can be stored. If the clock has not been set, the operation returns to an initial state. After contents of the broadcasted program to be reserve-recorded have been stored, the current time is compared with the reserve-recording start time, and if the current time is the reserve-recording start time, a reserve-recording mode is performed. Thereafter, the current time is compared with the reserve-recording stop time to determine if the current time is the reserve-recording stop time. If the current time is the reserve-recording stop time, a stop mode is executed; if not, the operation returns to the reserve-recording mode. Then, it is checked whether another broadcasted program to be reserve-recorded is present. If another broadcasting program to be reserve recorded is present, for repeated performance of the above-mentioned procedure the operation returns to the step of checking if the current time is accord with the reserve-recording start time as mentioned above; if not, the whole reserve-recording procedure is completed.
Because the conventional method comprised only the reserve-recording function as hereinbefore described, when the user would like to watch or listen to the reserve-recorded, or telerecorded and transcribed broadcasting program, he had no choice but to operate the system by hand to play back the recorded contents.